Black Rock Shooter: Nowe Pokolenie, Część 1
by WrathShadow
Summary: Moja własna kontynuacja fanficka Crossing Over Worlds of Colors S1. Akcja rozgrywa się, kiedy dobrze znane nam postacie są na trzecim roku w gimnazjum.


„Witaj Black Rock Shooter."

Przejdę od razu do rzeczy:

Nie chciałem pisać kontynuacji OVA czy serialu anime, bo obie te produkcje uważam za całość, mimo występujących w nich sporych różnic. Tak więc szukając, znalazłem , która w moich oczach wręcz idealnie łączy OVA z Anime, tworząc wspaniałą i piękną historię, w której postacie „żyją".

Dlatego też ta historia, którą tu zamieszczam jest kontynuacją Crossing Over Worlds of Colors Season 1, autorstwa użytkowniczki Ying Fa Xang. I to właśnie głównie jej dedykuję tą historię, a także wszystkim czytelnikom, którym się ona spodoba.

 **Do Ying Fa Xang i fanów jej wyżej wspomnianego fanficka:** Gdy dobrze znane nam postacie wkroczą na „scenę", postaram się napisać je takie jakie są, tak dobrze jak umiem. W końcu kontynuacja to kontynuacja, nie ;)?

Tak czy inaczej, życzę wam miłej lektury i proszę o wyrozumiałość.

Uwaga:

1\. Przez jakiś czas nie uświadczycie znanych wam postaci z Anime/fanficka, ale nie ma obaw. Wszystko jest już perfekcyjnie zaplanowane. Taki jest plan…

2\. Proszę, żebyście w komentarzach nie próbowali wyciągać ze mnie informacji odnośnie postaci lub tego co się dzieje. Wszystko będzie dla was niespodzianką :D.

* * *

Nie pamiętał już jak długo prowadzi tę samotną wędrówkę przez ten pokręcony świat. Wiedział na pewno, że przynajmniej raz się w niej zatrzymał, by potem rozpocząć nową, o wiele bardziej niebezpieczną i ważniejszą od poprzedniej.

Przed jego oczami ciągnął się widok usłany krętymi ścieżkami, które niczym pajęczyna, chwytały w pułapkę tych, którzy byli na tyle nieostrożni, że zgubili swój własny szlak. Dlatego właśnie poświęcał tyle uwagi w to gdzie stawia kroki i gdzie patrzy, by się nie zgubić i przejść przez jeden z wielu tysięcy – może nawet nie do policzenia tak naprawdę – istniejących światów. Jedyne co mógł oprócz myślenia, to polegać na swoim instynkcie i umiejętnościom jakie nabył przez ten czas.

Kolejna ścieżka rozdzielająca się w trzy strony. Górą, dołem, czy w lewo? Nie zatrzymał się. Nie chciał się dłużej zastanawiać. Musiał szybko podjąć decyzję, zanim, go ktoś zaskoczy w momencie kiedy będzie się tego najmniej spodziewać. Nie zatrzymując się, wybrał dolną ścieżkę, mając nadzieję, że w końcu ją lub jego znajdzie.

Znalazł się właśnie na jakiejś większej powierzchni, ułożonej ze ścieżek i ostrzy. Gdzieś za jego plecami rozległo się łopotanie materiału. Gwałtownie się zatrzymał, chcąc uchwycić źródło tego hałasu. Za późno. Nic już nie usłyszał. Ale wiedział, że ktoś go śledzi i pewnie zaraz się z tą osobą zmierzy. Wyciągnął rękę w górę i zamykając oczy, skupił wszystkie swoje myśli w jednym punkcie. Gdy znów otworzył oczy, w ręku trzymał długi miecz o ostrzu połyskującym błękitem. Rozejrzał się chcąc się upewnić, czy aby na pewno jest w tej chwili sam. Nikogo jednak nie dostrzegł.

Trochę się zniecierpliwił. Już był tak blisko, a jego cel nie śmiał się wychylać z ukrycia. Rozumiał, że się ten ktoś mógł go bać, ale nie lubił się specjalnie chować, kiedy już wiadomo, że to działanie jest kompletnie pozbawione sensu. W końcu zapominając o środkach ostrożności, ruszył się z miejsca.

Wtedy właśnie zaczął żałować, że w ogóle to zrobił. Cała „podłoga" zaczęła się wić jak węże, w różnych kierunkach, mogąc śmiało wywrócić intruza na ziemię. Ostrza natomiast, zaczęły się jakby same poruszać, a przy tym kręcić w każdym kierunku. Zdecydowanie nie miał zamiaru skończyć, rozsiekany na kawałki.

Szybko stanął na jednym z „węży", starając się jednocześnie zachować tak ważną w tej chwili równowagę. W dosyć szybkim tempie się zaczął przemieszczać w stronę przeciwną do tej skąd przyszedł. Ostrza się zbliżały równie szybko co on.

Westchnął na ich widok.

( _Wiedziałem, że to jednak nie będzie takie proste…_ )

Musiał szybko coś wymyśleć. Nie mógł im uciekać w nieskończoność. Wśród tej zbieraniny, zauważył kompletnie nieruchomy kamień. To może załatwić sprawę...

Uśmiechnąwszy się, zaczął przeskakiwać kolejne wijące się ścieżki, chcąc dotrzeć do obranego przez siebie celu. Na jego szczęście, ostrza nie zmierzały w tym kierunku.

W końcu odbiwszy się od skały, z całej siły, przeleciał całe pomieszczenie, kątem oka zauważając czyjś cień. Jak się spodziewał, za chwilę na niego wyskoczy.

* * *

…

-Leo, pospiesz się! Spóźnisz się na samolot.

Krzyk mamy, natychmiast sprowadził go z powrotem na ziemię. Szybko się rozejrzał odrobinę nieprzytomny na umyśle. Znowu się musiał głęboko pochłonąć swoim myślom, co nie?

Potrząsnął mocno głową. Kiedy w końcu oprzytomniał, automatycznie wziął z poręczy krzesła przygotowany przez siebie ubiór.

-Bardzo śmieszne, mamo – odkrzyknął, zakładając granatowo-czarną bluzę z białymi elementami. – Tylko sekunda i już jedziemy.

Nie usłyszał już odpowiedzi. W szybkim tempie sprawdził, czy nie zapomniał schować telefonu do kieszeni, po czym niemalże wybiegł z pokoju, zamykając drzwi z trzaskiem. „Tylko jeszcze dwie sekundy i po kłopocie". Przebiegłszy całą jadalnię, usłyszał dźwięk klaksonu. Mama go chce pogonić.

Lekko zdyszany, nie dbając o to, czy zawiązał sznurowadła czy nie, wybiegł przez drzwi, w stronę samochodu. Mama nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

Wsiadłszy do środka, kobieta spiorunowała go wzrokiem. Leo w tym czasie zawiązywał sznurowadła. Choć nie mógł tego spojrzenia widzieć, spodziewał się, że tak właśnie jest.

Utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy za pomocą lusterka, dała upust swemu zdenerwowaniu.

-Zaczynałam już myśleć, czy w ogóle tu dobiegniesz. Wiesz, która jest godzina?

W końcu na nią spojrzał. Zirytował się, kiedy to usłyszał. Znowu się zaczyna…

-Och, nie zrzędź już mamo. Przecież wiesz, że zostało nam jeszcze dobre półgodziny. Nim się obejrzysz, będziemy już na miejscu.

Skończył krótko i na temat, bez szans na jakiekolwiek dopowiedzenia ze strony odbiorcy. Nie miał ochoty się z nią kłócić, tym bardziej, że mieli spędzić ten czas w stosunkowo ciepłych nastrojach.

Pani Okabe się więcej nie odezwała, najwyraźniej przekonawszy się co do słuszności słów swojego syna. Westchnąwszy, przestała się gapić na lusterko, w jego jasno niebieskie oczy, po czym uruchomiła samochód.

Pomachała ręką w pożegnalnym geście, zza szyby pociągu. Kiedy rozległ się alarm, będący sygnałem do odjazdu, a drzwi w końcu pozamykały, maszyna ruszyła, w szybkim tempie opuszczając swój przedostatni przystanek.

Spoglądając jeszcze przez okno, westchnęła w uczuciu szczęśliwego niedowierzania. Aż marzyła o tym by stracić nad sobą kontrolę.

W kieszeni bluzy coś zabrzęczało. Telefon. Na pewno jej mama albo Mira.

Lekko zawiedziona zajęła jedno z pustych miejsc przy drzwiach. Wyglądało na to, że jednak nikt nie chce by dała upust swojemu szczęściu.

Odczekawszy dłuższą chwilę, wyciągnęła telefon i oddzwoniła, nie zawracając sobie głowy sprawdzeniem, kto to.

-Halo?

Po drugiej stronie dało się słyszeć śmieszny łomot. „Demolka przed porządkowa?" – zachichotała w myślach.

-Yuki! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że połączenia do mnie są za darmo!?

-Sorka, to z przyzwyczajenia.

Reakcja przyjaciółki tylko spotęgowała jej chichot, który zaczął zmieniać się w śmiech.

-Ach, jak tam sobie chcesz – westchnęła Mira ze zrezygnowaniem.

„Zawsze tak robi, gdy zauważy, że dalsze prowadzenie konwersacji na dany temat jest pozbawione sensu." – pomyślała Yuki. Za dobrze ją znała, żeby tego nie zauważyć.

Po drugiej stronie, znów coś zagrzechotało lub zabrzęczało. Porcelana? Yuki nie mogła przestać się śmiać.

-Co wy tam tak znowu nawalacie?

Już czuła jak po drugiej stronie jej przyjaciółka wręcz wyłazi ze skóry by mówić w miarę spokojnie. Atmosfera w domu musiała ją doprowadzać do szału.

-Kuzynka musiała się akurat **do mnie** wprowadzić, tak więc sama słyszysz co się w domu wyprawia – odparła z lekką pretensją w głosie, jakby to wyjaśniało wszystko.

Szybko się reflektując, przeszła do tematu.

-Jak mija podróż? Daleko jeszcze do Machinami-cho?

Yuki w tym czasie zdążyła się już trochę uspokoić. Odrobinę jej zrzedła mina jak to usłyszała.

-Dopiero co wyruszyłam. I już się powoli nudzę.

-Hej, od tego masz przecież mnie…

„Och, Mira zawsze jest taka kochana" – pomyślała.

-…Trochę sobie pogadamy i już będziesz na miejscu. To przecież nie jest wcale tak długo.

-Wiem o tym, ale dzięki za troskę.

Mimowolnie zerknęła jeszcze na zegar w telefonie.

„Ale ten czas leci" – pomyślała radośnie.

-Jesteś tam jeszcze?

Yuki szybko wróciła myślami do rozmowy, znów uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha.

-Tylko jeszcze parę minut i już będę na miejscu.

Przyjaciółka zareagowała wręcz entuzjastycznie.

-Fantastycznie! Widzisz…?

-Tak, tak – zaśmiała się. – Rozumiem co chcesz przez to powiedzieć…

-MIRAAA! NATYCHMIAST WYŁĄCZ TĄ SWOJĄ KOMÓRĘ I WRACAAAJ!

Ktoś wydarł się po drugiej stronie tak głośno, że aż brązowowłosa musiała odsunąć słuchawkę na sporą odległość od swojego ucha.

Jak tylko głos ucichł, znów przystawiła, by usłyszeć teatralnie wystraszony głos Miry.

-Cholera, muszę już kończyć. Piekło mnie woła.

Kolejna salwa śmiechu.

-No dobra, tylko nie zabij się gdzieś po drodze.

Przyjaciółka zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć „Do jutra" nim przerwał jej kolejny gniewny głos, po czym się rozłączyła.

Yuki szybko schowawszy komórkę, by nie kusić samej siebie na kolejną rozmowę, rozejrzała się po okolicy za oknem. Zauważyła wtedy, że pociąg zaczął szybko zwalniać.

Nim się obejrzała, drzwi już były otwarte. Wręcz wybiegłszy na stację, zapłaciła w sklepiku za mały prowiant i w skowronkach poszła – jeśli dobrze zapamiętała skrót – tam gdzie miały być organizowane targi.

-Leo? Leo!

Leo, podskoczył na siedzeniu, gdy w końcu dotarło do niego, że ktoś do niego mówi.

-Coś się stało?

Pani Okabe westchnęła, widząc, że jej syn się jeszcze do końca nie wybudził z rozmyślań.

-Jesteśmy na miejscu.

Leo wyjrzał przez okno. Na zewnątrz panowała w miarę przyjemna atmosfera. Nie było jeszcze wielkich tłumów, ale powoli pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi, ciekawych znaleźć jakieś niezwykłe dla nich gatunki krzewów, drzew itp.

Zerknął szybko na zegarek. O rany, przespał całą drogę! Jak zwykle, kiedy gdzieś odpływał myślami…

Wysiadłszy z samochodu, podążył za swoją mamą do jednego ze stoisk.

W porównaniu do niej, on sam natomiast szedł szybkim krokiem w milczeniu, nie zwracając uwagi na innych ludzi. Mimo wszystko, wciąż uważał, że nie powinien tutaj być.

Z drugiej strony nie musiał.

Przystanął w połowie drogi i zamknął oczy. Uśmiechnął się marzycielsko na myśl o jedynym miejscu, w którym chciał teraz być.

Miejsce gdzie zorganizowano targi, było umiejscowione niedaleko parku składającego się z samych drzew wiśni i wzniesienia, z którego można było napawać się widokiem panoramy miasta. To miejsce było pełne jakiegoś spokoju, które trudno mu było w racjonalny sposób wyjaśnić.

Sam się chciał o tym przekonać, bez wyrabiania sobie złudzeń na podstawie zdjęć. Musiał szybko wykręcić się z tego cyrku, jeśli chce się tam wybrać.

Znów się rozejrzał. Uśmiechnął się, kiedy znalazł mamę, pochłoniętą oglądaniem jednej z prezentowanych sadzonek magnolii parasolowatej.

Powinien wykorzystać tę szansę. Nawet nie zauważy, że go nie ma. Nim się obejrzy, zdąży już wrócić.

Wciąż się uśmiechając, ukradkiem pobiegł w stronę mapki turystycznej, tuż obok ostatniego straganu z drzewkami bonzai.

-Hej, chce pan kupić jedną? – zawołał znajdujący się tuż obok właściciel tego straganu.

Leo nawet na niego nie spojrzał. Jedyne co go w tej chwili interesowało, to mapa. Nie musiał się jej długo przyglądać, by wiedzieć, w którą stronę iść.

Szybko odnalazł wzniesienie na tej mapie, po czym, zaznaczył miejsce, gdzie on się znajdował. Zmarszczył brwi w zamyśleniu.

„Hmm, to nie jest wcale tak daleko jak mi się wydawało. Tym lepiej dla mnie."

Wiedząc już jak iść, pobiegł w znanym sobie kierunku. Sklepikarz, w końcu padł na krzesło ze zrezygnowaniem, widząc, że na pierwszych klientów będzie musiał poczekać dłużej niż myślał.

* * *

W locie, ustawił miecz, poziomo do ciała, w samą porę, by zobaczyć, jak broń jego przeciwnika ze świstem przecina powietrze, by się odbić od miecza. Posypały się iskry. Podczas tego lotu był zmuszony zablokować jeszcze kilka takich strzałów.

W końcu wylądowawszy z powrotem na ziemi, niemalże dotykając plecami o ścianę, wykonał obrót w tył, przekształcając w tym samym momencie swój miecz w potrójne wirujące ostrze. To była idealna osłona przed kolejnymi pociskami.

Atak nadszedł z podwójną siłą i wciąż narastał. Siła ognia go zatrzymała w miejscu. Na to odpowiedział, formując dodatkowe dwa potrójne ostrza. Z pewnością się do niego zbliżała, co w tym wypadku dla niego była to dość niefortunna obserwacja. Broń, którą trzymał, w obecnej chwili była dosyć nieporęczna, toteż zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego wróg, może skorzystać z tej sytuacji by go dosięgnąć z bliskiej odległości.

Skupił całą swoją uwagę na tym co się dzieje, ignorując irytujący go dźwięk metalu obijającego się o metal. Ta dziewczyna, na pewno stoi w niewielkiej odległości przed nim, bo stamtąd go bombardowała. Ale przez tę chmurę pocisków i iskry jakie z siebie wydawały, kiedy zderzały się z jego bronią, nie był w stanie dostrzec twarzy oponentki.

Nie miała obecnie szans na atak z zaskoczenia. Jedyne co mogła w tej chwili zrobić, to wstrzymać ogień i spróbować do niego podejść od prawej lub lewej strony. Nie ważne, w którą stronę pójdzie, efekt będzie ten sam.

Sytuacja w tym wypadku była patowa – ani on, ani ona nie mogą się do siebie zbliżyć, nie przestając się bronić. Nie jest przecież tak głupia, by się na niego rzucić i nadziać, na jego broń. Ale na jej szczęście, tego właśnie nie chciał.

Nagle ołowiany deszcz ustał. Właśnie na to czekał. Miał szansę…

( _"Teraz albo nigdy."_ )

Wychylił głowę zza swej broni, formując ją z powrotem w miecz.

( _Wstrzymaj się! Nie jestem tu po to, by cię…_ )

Urwał zaskoczony tym, co ujrzał. Tuż nad jego głową, oponentka szykowała się do przecięcia go swoim przekształconym grenadierem na pół. Musiała wykorzystać te kilka sekund kiedy do niej mówił.

Uskoczył jej broni w ostatniej chwili, by zaobserwować jak wbija się ona głęboko w podłogę. Wykorzystując tę chwilę przewagi, kilkoma szybkimi ruchami ją przyszpilił do ściany, czyniąc ją kompletnie bezbronną. Stając twarzą w twarz w bliskiej odległości od niej, dopiero w tym momencie miał okazję się jej dokładniej przyjrzeć.

Dziewczyna była ubrana w coś na rodzaj połączenia stroju karate z yukatą, a do rudych włosów przypięte były ołowiane elementy.

Ona sama natomiast, świdrowała go wzrokiem pełnym strachu i niepokoju o to co się może zaraz stać.

( _Na co czekasz?_ )

Chłopak przewrócił oczami. Czy to naprawdę takie trudne uwierzyć, w to, że ktoś nie próbuje cię zabić?

( _Spróbujmy jeszcze raz: nie przyszedłem cię zabić, tylko zadać ci parę pytań._ )

Jako dowód swoich intencji, wyrzucił swój miecz daleko za siebie. Brzęk stali rozszedł się echem po pomieszczeniu. Dziewczyna wyglądała na zdezorientowaną tym ruchem. Kto by zrobił tak idiotyczną rzecz w tej sytuacji? Widząc jednak, że rzeczywiście chłopak nie ma zamiaru odciąć jej głowy, kiwnęła głową, na znak, że rozumie. Chłopak rozluźnił uścisk.

Odsunął się od niej, mając nadzieję, że nie skorzysta z okazji, by kontratakować. Ale jak widać nie była również skora do rozmowy.

( _W takim razie przejdźmy od razu do rzeczy: wiesz może jak zerwać więzi z osobą, którą chronimy?_ )

Dziewczyna pokręciła głową, jeszcze bardziej zdezorientowana sytuacją. To co powiedział, ją kompletnie wystraszyło.

( _Nie rozumiem o czym mówisz._ )

Chłopak przeszył ją podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

( _Jesteś tego pewna?_ )

( _Tak._ )

Westchnął ze zrezygnowaniem. Zresztą, czego innego się mógł spodziewać?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos tej dziewczyny.

( _Czemu akurat o to pytasz? Czy ty… nienawidzisz tego?_ )

Czuć było, że to ostatnie zdanie wypowiada dosyć nieśmiało i z niepokojem. Prawdopodobnie nigdy z nikim w ten sposób nie rozmawiała.

Zwracając swój wzrok z powrotem ku niej, odparł. Nie musiał sobie tego nawet przypominać. I tak ta myśl mu bez przerwy krążyła po głowie.

( _Nie nienawidzę. Chcę to zrobić jedynie po to, by tą osobę ochronić przed śmiercią, jeśli zginę na tym świecie._ )

To kompletnie ją zbiło z tropu, by nie powiedzieć wzbudziło u niej podejrzliwość.

( _To co mówisz to kompletny absurd._ ) – stwierdziła rudowłosa, nadal nie potrafiąc zrozumieć celu jego wcześniejszego pytania.

( _"Wiedziałem, że to powie."_ )

( _Wiem jak to brzmi, ale to prawda._ )

Rudowłosa znowu popatrzyła na niego z niepokojem. To było dziwne. Nigdy nie widziała, by ktokolwiek był taki jak on. A jednak wciąż się go bała.

Mimo to chłopak z tymi dziwnymi oczami ją intrygował. Skoro już tu jest, to czemu nie?

( _Jesteś inny niż reszta._ )

Uśmiech zawitał na jego twarzy. Pozwolił jej kontynuować.

( _Nigdy nie widziałam kogoś, kto byłby taki serdeczny i…_ )

Zawahała się, spuszczając wzrok, nieśmiało.

( _…z sercem?_ )

Powoli podniósłszy głowę, ośmieliła się na niego spojrzeć. Przytaknęła. Było coś dziwnego w jej oczach, kiedy on ponownie w nie spojrzał.

Odchodząc od ściany, wyciągnęła rękę ze skórzanymi ochraniaczami w geście powitania.

( _Iron Heat._ )

Nie była pewna czemu, ale bardzo chciała poznać jego imię. Szczególnie dlatego, że pierwszy raz poznała kogoś, kto wie co to są uczucia. A przynajmniej tak jej się wydawało. To by chyba tłumaczyło, czemu jedno oko ma błękitne a drugie fioletowe.

Chłopak delikatnie ją uścisnął.

( _Luke._ )

Popatrzyła ze zdziwieniem na błękitno-fioletowo okiego. Cofnęła po chwili rękę.

( _Luke? Co to za imię?_ )

Wzruszył ramionami.

( _Nie wiem._ )

Był odrobinę zdziwiony otwartością dziewczyny, która była tak jakby… wymuszona? W każdym razie nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zamartwiać. Ważne, że mimo całej trudności w zaufaniu jej w tej chwili, mógł się czuć przy niej bezpiecznie i vice versa. A w każdym razie ona zdawała się być odrobinę ufna, co było w tym wypadku zrozumiałe.

( _"Czas ruszać."_ ) – pomyślał.

( _W każdym razie nic tu po mnie. Może ktoś inny wie jak mogę to zrobić._ )

Przypomniawszy sobie, że nie ma pojęcia jak stąd wyjść, zwrócił się do niej po raz kolejny.

( _Prawie zapomniałem: którędy w stronę wyjścia?_ )

Rudowłosa szybko przemyślała swoją odpowiedź. Nie chciała, żeby ten chłopak ją opuszczał, ale skoro on ma to swoje zadanie – cokolwiek to dla niego znaczy – to lepiej nie wchodzić mu w drogę. Nie chciała zaprzepaścić chyba jedynej w jej żałosnym istnieniu tej dziwnej znajomości.

( _Może być nawet tuż obok. Daj mi chwilę._ )

To dało chłopakowi do zrozumienia, że dziewczyna, potrzebuje chwili koncentracji, by otworzyć mu przejście. Nie miał zamiaru w tej chwili jej przeszkadzać.

Kilka sekund później, obok rudowłosej, część ściany zniknęła, ukazując widok na jakieś pustkowie pozbawione czegokolwiek, co mogło wypełniać przestrzeń. Luke westchnął. Kolejna długa podróż go czeka.

Rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie w jej stronę…

( _Uważaj na siebie._ )

( _Ty również._ )

…po czym ruszył w stronę wyjścia.

( _Czekaj!_ )

Usłyszawszy za plecami szybko zbliżające się kroki dziewczyny, zamarł w połowie drogi.

( _Twój miecz._ )

Odetchnąwszy z ulgą, odwrócił się do niej. Odbierając od niej podarunek, zauważył, że pierwszy raz od ich spotkania się uśmiecha.

( _Dzięki._ )

Schowawszy swój miecz, podążył w stronę wyjścia.

( _"Dziwny chłopak…"_ ) – pomyślała, obserwując jak odchodzi. Nawet gdy już zniknął z jej pola widzenia, nie mogła oderwać od tego miejsca wzroku.

* * *

 **A/N** \- Okej, pierwsza część rozdziału już za nami! Druga już wkrótce.

Tak przy okazji: jesteście zaskoczeni? Jak tak, to właśnie o to mi chodziło. Tymczasem wy w swoich komentarzach możecie próbować zgadywać lub snuć swoje teorie itp. na temat wydarzeń w tekście. Narka!


End file.
